La galáctica batalla del niñato y la Ogremon
by SkuAg
Summary: [Intercambio navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Para Alexeiss] Daisuke es el mejor amigo de Ken, pero Miyako es la mejor amiga de Ken. En esta amistad vanguardista, las diferencias de género no importan: solo UNO de ellos puede tener ese lugar, y lo defenderán y demostrarán a capa y espada, o a digivice y digimon. DAIKENYAKO - AMISTAD


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Reto navideño de Proyecto 1-8

 **La galáctica batalla del niñato y la Ogremon**

 _Para Alexeiss, mi niño soratista preferido y sí,_

 _en este fanfic también hay sorato_

«Después de todo, yo soy su _BFF_ », había dicho.

―Con prepotencia, con sorna, con… _creída_ ―explicó.

Jun bostezó. Los problemas de Daisuke no le importaban _nadita de nada._

―¡Tú nos ves! ―protestó―. Él viene a casa casi todos los días. Hablamos por teléfono cuando no nos vemos… ¡me ayuda con las tareas! ―recordó.

―Ken es el mejor amigo de Miyako y el novio de Daisuke ―reflexionó Jun, en voz alta.

―¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ―Él le había estado hablando a una pared, realmente. Simplemente había despotricado en voz alta, porque Miyako… esa Miyako era una pesada.

Jun rio. Se sopló el esmalte de las uñas y no contesto.

―¡Contéstame! ¡Si ni siquiera estaba hablando contigo! ―refunfuñó, y volvió a dirigirse a la pared―. Es cierto que a veces viene Miyako también ―dijo.

―Todos los días ―se metió.

―Pero viene a _mi_ casa porque en _mi_ casa está Ken. Porque es _mi_ mejor amigo. ―Ninguna de sus interlocutoras le contestó―. Y lo peor es que… Miyako tiene dos hermanas. ¡Dos! ¡Tres mujeres piensan mejor que un hombre, cuando…! Cuando se trata de regalos.

Jun apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa. Se alzó y lo enfrentó.

―¿Acaso hiciste una… una apuesta con Miyako, o algo así? ―Un leve brillo de interés le iluminó los ojos.

―Claro ―dijo―. Que me demostraría que Ken es _su_ mejor amigo regalándole algo mejor que yo para navidad ―lamentó―. ¡Y esa Ogremon podría ganar!

―Y tú piensas que… Momoe, mi mejor amiga Momoe… ¿la ayudará?

―Por supuesto, ¡y la de pelo corto también! Y el afeminado.

Jun no se ofendió, aunque por una época había tenido una crush intensa en Mantorou. Ya había pasado… antes de Yamato, y Shuu, y luego Taichi…

―Momoe siempre piensa que es mejor que yo ―dijo, como al pasar.

―¡Si Momoe ni siquiera habla! ―protestó.

―¡No habla contigo porque no eres su mejor amigo! ―estalló―. Ya verás. No me ganará esta vez. ¡Yo le compraré a Ken el mejor regalo de _su vida!_

Y Daisuke no había estado, exactamente, buscando su ayuda, pero era cierto que Jun se conocía todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

.

.

―"Después de todo, yo soy su _BFF_ ", me dijo. ¡¿Lo pueden creer?! ¡Ay ese niñato! ―Miyako se tiró de los cabellos con fuerza. Mantorou subió el volumen y Chizuru hojeó su revista más rápido, pero Momoe centró su atención en ella.

―¿Y acaso no lo es? Son varones, después de todo.

―¡Pero no comparten nada! ―exclamó―. Él no sabe nada de computadoras, y todo el tiempo lo molesta para que le arregle la suya, ¡para Ken es mucho más fácil hablar conmigo! Que comparto sus gustos y además lo entiendo, ¡soy mujer! Con una mujer siempre se habla mejor que con un hombre ―justificó.

―Ichijouji y Motomiya juegan al fútbol ―aportó Mantorou, enojando aún más a su hermana menor.

―Veamos lo que dice el horóscopo de Géminis ―ofreció Chizuru―. ¿En el amor, el dinero o la salud?

―¡En la victoria! ―gritó―. Yo le compraré a Ken el _mejor_ regalo de Navidad que recibió en toda su vida. ¡Hasta este año! Porque el que le regale el año que viene será incluso mejor ―se prometió―. ¡Y más vale que ustedes me ayuden!

Mantorou subió el volumen.

.

.

―¡Le compraremos una videograbadora! ―Jun juntó los brazos en el aire, contenta―. Y le regalaré discos de los Teenage Wolves. ¡Y de KOD! ―soñó.

―Ken no entiende la música. ―Daisuke se alzó de hombros―. ¡¿Lo ves?! Y Miyako quiere estudiar ingeniería en música, o alguna tontería así. ¡No tienen nada en común!

―¡Entonces le regalaremos un par de zapatos! ―Daisuke no sabía por qué había aceptado la ayuda de su hermana: ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

―¡Tampoco! Tiene que ser algo original.

Jun se enfurruñó. Apretó los labios.

―¡Pues entonces dime que cosas le gustan a tu _BFF_! ―remedó, molesta.

―… le gusta el fútbol…

―¡Le compraremos una camiseta de fútbol de su equipo favorita! ¡Importada! ―recalcó.

―Pero Miyako… Miyako le comprará algo de computación. ¡Es lo único que tienen en común!

―Fútbol mata computación. ¡Vamos! ―ordenó.

―Pero… si Miyako piensa que yo le voy a comprar una camiseta de fútbol… ¿no pensará entonces que

―Fútbol mata computación. ¡Vamos! ―repitió, interrumpiéndolo sin culpa.

Daisuke no sabía cuándo este regalo se había vuelto de los dos, pero él no tenía licencia para conducir.

.

.

―Daisuke le regalará una camiseta de fútbol. _Me la juego_.

―Ninguna de nosotras conoce de fútbol. ―Chizuru continuaba ofendida por no haber podido leerle el horóscopo.

―Debes regalarle algo de lo que sepas, Miya ―dijo Momoe. Ella siempre era amable con Miyako―. Algo nuevo en el mercado de las computadoras. ¡No te podrá vencer con eso!

Miyako lo pensó un momento, apoyándose un dedo en la mejilla. Infló su cachete y lo desinfló numerosas veces.

―¡No! Él no le comprará una camiseta de fútbol… seamos sinceras. Yo soy más inteligente que Daisuke. ―Ambas asintieron. Ante la evidencia…―. Él sabe que yo me daré cuenta enseguida de que regalará eso. ¡Entonces le comprará alguna tontería, y yo le regalaré la camiseta de fútbol de su equipo preferido!

Y así, con argumentos cruzados, ambos equipos se dirigieron a la tienda comercial.

.

.

―¡No lo dejaré llegar antes que nosotras! ―exclamó Miyako, molesta. _Muy_ molesta.

Ninguno de los hermanos Inoue se había destacado nunca en los deportes, realmente, pero Miyako directamente ni lo había intentado. _Nunca_ había formado parte de un club deportivo en la escuela y ni siquiera iba al gimnasio. Por eso, cuando Chizuru y Momoe la vieron correr hasta la puerta de la tienda, hacerle un tackle involuntario a una vendedora, saltar por encima de dos niños y deslizarse bajo un perchero, Chizuru supo que la identidad de su hermana había sido robada por una roba-identidades. O que tenía doble identidad.

―¡A esto debo meditarlo! ―exclamó.

Por eso se fue.

Momoe llegó a Miyako antes de que Jun y Daisuke le ganaran la pulseada por la remera que tironeaban. ¡Eran dos contra una! Jun siempre había sido una tramposa.

―¡Devuélvele la remera a mi hermana! ―reclamó.

―Daisuke la vio primero. ¡Además Miyako nunca hubiera sabido que regalarle si no hubiera visto a mi hermano mirando este estante!

―¡Pero ella encontró el talle antes!

―¡Pero nosotros llegamos antes!

―¡La van a romper! ―La vendedora que había sido tackleada en la entrada los interrumpió. Les quitó la camiseta de las manos―. Si está estirada, no me importa quien se la lleva, ¡pero uno de los… cuatro… pagará por esto!

― _Huyamos_ ―susurró, uno de los cuatro.

Llegaron solamente hasta la puerta, ya que a punto estuvieron de chocarse a la pareja que entraba.

―¡Sora! ―exclamó Miyako, colgándose de su brazo―. Y Yamato también ―saludó―. ¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Deben ayudarme! ―rogó.

―No es justo, ¡serán cuatro contra dos! ―reclamó Daisuke―. Si Sora te ayuda, Yamato deberá ayudarme a mí.

―Nosotros solo estábamos buscando una camiseta de básquet para Takeru… ―susurró Sora, nerviosa. Yamato comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor.

―¿Tú también? ¡Todos pensamos en el mismo regalo! ¡Qué desgracia! ―Miyako se golpeó el rostro con la mano. Sora se asustó, le asió las manos. Miyako aprovechó―. Eres mi _sempai_ , ¡ayúdame! ―pidió.

―Y tú el mío, ¡tengo tu emblema! ―reclamó Daisuke, imitando a Miyako y sosteniendo las manos de Yamato en un gesto involuntario. Del que se arrepintió enseguida.

Dos veces.

―¡Yamato! ―Jun y Momoe se les unieron en la puerta luego de haber llegado a algún acuerdo con la vendedora lastimada―. ¿Nos acompañarás? ―preguntó Jun, emocionada.

Momoe se hizo a un lado, rápidamente. Si Jun volví a enamorarse con locura de Yamato, ella no quería estar ahí para verlo.

―¡Miyako nos pidió antes! ―gritó Yamato. Sostuvo a su amiga de los hombros―. Ella me ayuda con mi música, es de esperar que yo la ayude con… con… ¿con qué la tenemos que ayudar, Sora?

A Sora siempre la enternecía ver a Yamato nervioso. Por eso lo observó, tontamente, sin contestar.

―¡Sora! ―repitió, desesperado. Jun ya se le había colgado de un brazo y Miyako del otro.

―No sería justo que los dos ayudemos a Miyako, Yama… ―suspiró―. Así que yo ayudaré a Daisuke.

―¡Sora! ―protestaron, todos juntos.

―¡Ja! Ishida, ¡tengo tu emblema y ahora tengo a tu novia! _Nanananana_ ―se burló Daisuke, tentando a la suerte.

―¡Si serás…! ―Pero Yamato no llegó a golpearlo.

―¡Yamato! ―exclamó Miyako―. ¡Yo sé como vengarme de Daisuke! ¡Tan solo debes ayudarme!

Y mientras Jun regresaba a su equipo, mirando a Sora con suspicacia… Miyako supo que la partida había comenzado.

.

.

Ken caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la ventana. Suspiró y volvió a comenzar. Del escritorio a la puerta, a la cama y a la ventana. Ida y vuelta, una y otra vez.

Pensaba que estaba todo mal.

Ninguno de los dos le contestaba el teléfono. Ni los mensajes. Ambos dejaban sonar y sonar, ¡ni siquiera le cortaban la comunicación! Y tal vez eso era peor, porque él pensaba que denotaba indiferencia. Que _ni les importaba_ lo que fuera de su vida. Que él no se había podido decidir, y entonces… _no._ Daisuke y Miyako no le harían eso. Acababan de _pelear_ por ser su "mejor amigo" (ahora ya no podía pensarlo más que entre comillas, ¡toda la tarde escuchando "BFF"!). Incluso se habían revoleado algo por las cabezas.

―¡Yo soy su _BFF_!

―¡No, yo!

Algo así habían gritado, entre varios improperios más. Se habían enfrentado a los puños, ¡no! A las palmas: palma a palma, empujándose, intentando juntar sus frentes.

Lo habían increpado, que si yo, que si él, que él aquello y ella Ogremon. Él se había agarrado la cabeza con ambas manos, ¡no! ¡¿por qué le sucedía esto?!

Se habían gritado algo más y él había pensado que si se hubiera hecho mejor amigo de Hikari y Takeru no hubiera tenido esos problemas. ¡De haberlo pensado mejor antes…!

Pero ni modo. Ya se habían ido, ofendidos. Seguramente él lo había dicho en voz alta, lo de Hikari y Takeru. No lo había pensado, lo había _dicho._

Y ahora Miyako y Daisuke… se habían ido.

Se habían ido y… Miyako y Daisuke seguramente ahora…

… _eran mejores amigos._ Entre ellos. Y sí. Chau Ken. Porque la verdad, siendo mejores amigos entre ellos dos… ¿para qué necesitaban ser _BFFs_ de Ken?

Se apretó la cabeza, pero esta vez con pena.

Esa sería la peor navidad de su vida.

.

.

―Ken siempre usa azul y gris, por eso si queremos regalarle algo original que le guste, y combine, deberíamos buscar algo verde… algo de color petróleo.

―Sora-chan, ¡sabes tanto de colores! ―exclamó Jun, colgada de su brazo. Sora le sonrió, dulce.

―Pero si le regalamos ropa… ―opinó Daisuke.

―A mí lo mejor me parece este sweater. ¿¡No le quedará tierno con este reno navideño?! ―Jun alzó el sweater en alto, probándoselo―. Es petróleo, Sora-chan.

Sora sonrió y le quitó, con amabilidad, la prenda.

―Mmh… más que petróleo es… cerúleo. ¿Tal vez este del árbol de navidad?

―Es que la ropa a Ken… ―intentó Daisuke.

―¡¿Y este con un balón de fútbol?! No sé si es petróleo, ¡pero es madrugada seguro! ¡Que emoción!

Sora miró a Daisuke, sonriendo, mientras doblaba el sweater que había escogido.

―… Ken elige su ropa… ―susurró, Daisuke.

―Oye Sora-chan, ¿a Yamato le gusta despertarse temprano por las mañanas?

―¿Dónde estaba ese sweater del árbol de navidad…? ―preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema sutilmente.

―¡A Ken le elije la ropa su madre! ―gritó, de repente. ¡¿Desde cuándo ese regalo era de a tres?!

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Sora.

―¡Pues lo hubieras dicho antes, en vez de hacernos perder tiempo aquí! ―gritó Jun, golpeándolo en la cabeza―. Sora-channnnn ―canturreó, feliz―, vamos hacia el auto, ¡le compraremos chocolate! ―Y enlazando su brazo, Jun arrastró a Sora fuera de la tienda.

―… pero la familia de Ken es diabética… ―suspiró―. Me hubiera quedado con Yamato…

.

.

―Tengo que regalarle esto, y esto, y este pendrive de aquí, ¡el disco externo! El teclado con luz y esta linterna con forma de Minion…

Mientras Miyako, posesa, guardaba cosas en el carrito, Yamato y Momoe intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa. Ellos nunca habían hablado, realmente, aunque se habían visto innumerables veces por intermedio de Jun. Y Miyako, desentendida del mundo, guardando regalos sin ton ni son, no era la mejor a la hora de ayudarlos a socializar.

―Aunque por suerte no está Chizuru, estaría intentando hacerle la carta astral ―dijo Momoe.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó Yamato, confundido.

Momoe enrojeció. ¡Había hablado en voz alta!

―Eh… que… este… que si Chizuru, mi hermana Chizuru… si Chizuru estuviera aquí… ―tartamudeó, mientras Miyako se preguntaba si en esa tienda venderían tarta―, querría hacerle una carta astral a… Ken. ¡Para ver que regalos le gustaban… en otra vida! ―Yamato le sonrió, sin saber que responder.

―¡Una carta astral! Momoe, ¡eres la segunda Inoue más inteligente! ―Miyako empujó su carrito lleno por el pasillo, lo dejó ir―. Yo sé _todos_ los datos de Ken. ¡No debe tener ninguna carta astral! ¡Andando! ―exclamó.

Y Yamato, alzándose de hombros, se lamentó por no haber cambiado de lugar con Sora… a ella se le daba mucho mejor eso de hacer de niñera.

.

.

―¿Cuál es el sabor de tarta preferido de Ken? ―preguntó Sora.

―Zarzamora ―contestó Jun. Se alzó de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de Sora―. Combina con sus ojos ―explicó―. ¡O de mora!

―La familia de Ken… ah, que más da ―se rindió―. Si después de todo ni me escuchan… yo podría estar aquí, diciéndoles que a Ken le gusta la manzana… que por eso tiene los dientes tan blancos. ―Caminó detrás de ellas mientras veían cosas extranjeras en las góndolas, cuyas letras Daisuke apenas podía leer―. Que no compra mermeladas en la casa porque no quiere tentar a su padre… que come las cosas dulces en el camino a la escuela, a veces. ―Se detuvo a observar a su hermana preguntarle a Sora algo en el oído, logrando que ella se sonrojara enseguida―… pero que en realidad no come dulces, de por sí… podría decirles todo esto ―suspiró―. Pero estas dos… es más. Podría irme ya mismo… visitar a Hikari, tal vez pedirle algunas fotos de Ken… armarle un álbum… y estas dos… mientras hablan de Shuu y el padre de Sora… ni se enterarían… de que yo… _me fui._ ¡Chau!

Y como buen ninja entrenado que era, a base de videojuegos, se fue quedando atrás, atrás atrás atrás y… ¡puf! Desapareció tras crear una distracción de humo blanco.

Siempre se le daba bien eso de apretar la botella de talco en el momento justo.

.

.

―¿Crees que Miyako necesita nuestra ayuda? ―Yamato observó a Momoe, nervioso. Aún no habían logrado hablar de nada.

―Pues… si te animas a entrar con ella… ―Momoe indicó nerviosa la carpa de madera, con abultadas telas violetas, a la que su hermana acababa de entrar―. Yo me quedaré aquí… cuidándoles las espaldas ―ofreció.

Yamato sopesó sus alternativas. Nunca le habían hecho una carta astral, nunca había visitado a una vidente… de repente, entre entrar a esa carpa maloliente… donde tal vez le dirían que terminaría con Sora, que su banda se desmembraría o que Sora se casaría con Féderer… y quedarse ahí afuera, parado incómodo con Momoe sin tener nada que hablar… pues…

Era una decisión sencilla, después de todo.

¡Él también le ganaría esa partida a Sora, sin dudarlo!

―¡Impostora! ¡Patrañera! ¡Mentirosa, vil embustera! ¡Le prenderé fuego a tu carpa! ―Y salvar a Miyako de la cárcel era _fundamental_ para ganarle a Sora.

―¡Miyako, esa boca! ―se escandalizó Momoe, tratando de detenerla.

Yamato súbitamente, descubriendo que tenía algo en común con ella, corrió a agarrar a Miyako de ambos brazos. De la carpa salió volando una bola de cristal.

―¡Vuélvete a la tierra de Oz, maga de mentira! ¡Banshee asquerosa! ¡Y fea!

―Miyako, ¡por favor! ―pidió Yamato, notando que se les armaba un grupo de curiosos a su alrededor. ¡Él no quería llamar la atención!

―Tienes que ayudarme, ¡no puedo cargarla sola! ―rogó Momoe, asustada. Se agachó para esquivar una galera de la que salieron volando dos palomas.

Y Yamato, ajustándose los pantalones, se dio cuenta de que Sora, muy a su pesar, y al de ella, no sería la única. Esta situación era distinta, tan única, tan… necesaria. La necesitaba, la ¡necesitaba! Quien hubiera pensado que sería ella, a la que nunca miró, en la que nunca pensó, ¡la desapercibida…! Haciéndole frente a la adversidad, ¡a lo que su corazón le dictaba!, Yamato atravesó ambos brazos alrededor de Miyako y, dolorosamente, sintiéndolo por Sora, el amor de su vida, su Cielo… la alzó, de esa manera en la que solo había alzado a Sora.

Y también la tocó, un poquito, en zonas en las que solo había tocado a Sora.

Mientras salían corriendo, los tres, Miyako alcanzó a gritar:

―¡Y jamás tendré una relación con un "rival" mío… ese niñato!

.

.

Daisuke no pudo encontrar a Hikari. Aparentemente estaba con Takeru. En una ocasión normal, habría puesto el grito en el cielo por ese hecho: los hubiera buscado, perseguido, espiado. Se habría unido en su plan a la fuerza, hubiera impuesto sus deseos y opiniones. Habría molestado a _TJ_ y hecho ojitos a Hikari, tal vez se le habría declarado una vez más… pero no esa vez.

Daisuke supo que había perdido cuando descubrió que Jun y Sora eran capaces de encontrar más regalos adecuados para Ken que él mismo, su supuesto mejor amigo de verdad. Y si ellas dos, formando una amistad dispareja, a base de peleas por el mismo hombre y de viajes a visitar a Shuu y Haruhiko, sin tiempo jamás de sentarse a conocer a Ken, habían encontrado qué regalarle… ¿qué habría logrado Miyako, la verdadera, y encima apoyada por una persona cuerda y una hermana sensata?

Haberse aliado con Sora y Jun en esa batalla galáctica había sido su culpa, pero no sería culpa de ellas que fracasase.

Si Daisuke fracasó, fue porque la Ogremon era _mejor_. Simple y llanamente. _Mejor._

Y él tendría que aceptar su destino y correrse al lugar de segundo mejor amigo, si es que eso existía.

Pero por lo menos le haría un último buen regalo, a Ken. Ya vería luego.

Necesitaba a un hacker informático.

.

.

Necesitaba una pala.

―Necesito una pala.

Momoe y Yamato intercambiaron miradas, cansados. Nerviosos. Esos dos no coincidían más que en miradas, y en la capacidad de entender cuándo Miyako estaba a punto de conducirlos al desastre… aunque esa era una habilidad tardíamente adquirida.

Momoe había debido limpiarse excremento de paloma de su cabello, Yamato se había lastimado la espalda por serle infiel a Sora con Miyako, es decir, por correr con Miyako en brazos mientras saltaba ranas que la vil embustera, mentirosa del reino de Oz le había arrojado.

(En realidad en su huida habían pasado por un pantano).

Ambos pensaron en oponerse. Una pala no era un buen regalo. Eso lo sabía hasta Daisuke. Pero a la vez… intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. ¿Obtener una pala para Miyako le pondría punto final a esta locura…? ¿Dejarían de correr en círculos, de visitar tiendas en desuso, de cuidarle las espaldas a _la Ogremon?_

Ambos sabían que prácticamente la estaban saboteando, pero la verdad… tal vez Daisuke era el mejor amigo, después de todo.

Y a esa misma lamentable conclusión había llegado Miyako, y por ello no volvió a lamentarse, a criticar, a gritar y exigirle explicaciones al destino ni por un segundo.

Daisuke había ganado la batalla.

.

.

Ken llamó a Wormmon.

―¡Ken, Ken! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ―exclamó el pequeño gusanito, trepando por sus piernas―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Vamos al parque que me gusta? ¿O quieres ir a la noria? ¡Me gustaría ver las estrellas en la noria con Ken!

Ken sonrió, enternecido. Wormmon era espectacular por sí mismo, pero además le recordaba a sus dos ex mejores amigos. Alegres, desinteresados, espontáneos, entregados, extrovertidos. ¿Cómo había conseguido a gente tan maravillosa en su vida, él que no compartía ninguna de esas características? (pensaba).

La alegría de ver a Wormmon le duró esos escasos segundos. Se sentó en su cama, abatido. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pensativo.

Wormmon trepó hasta sentarse junto a él.

―¿Estás bien, Ken? ¿Acaso quieres que me vaya? ―preguntó, entristecido.

Ken le sonrió por última vez. Una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa lenta. Le acarició las antenas.

Y luego se paró.

―¡Wormmon, este es el peor día de mi vida! ―gritó.

Y ante desesperación de Wormmon, y desentendimiento y además pavor, Ken echó de un golpe al piso todos sus libros. Prendió y apagó las luces, pateó el tacho de basura, lo levantó y tiró dentro su digivice, para luego patearlo una vez más. Cerró las cortinas, volvió a prender las luces porque no veía nada. Se tironeó los cabellos y amagó golpearse la frente contra el escritorio, pero Wormmon no lo soportó más.

―¡Red pegajosa! ―gritó.

Y atrapó a Ken contra la puerta, pegado por los dos costados, atrapados sus brazos e inmovilizados sus pies.

―¡Oh, Ken, Ken! ¿¡Qué he hecho?! ―se lamentó, al notar que él solo no podría ordenar todos los libros en la estantería, porque no tenía manos.

.

.

La última parada fue la casa de Ken. Ya había anochecido. Hacía mucho frío, pero Yamato no le ofreció su abrigo a ninguna de las Inoue, porque temía seguir siendo poco caballeroso con su querida Sora.

Daisuke los esperaba afuera. Tenía un paquete entre sus manos, un rectángulo del tamaño de un libro, primorosamente envuelto. Lo que no era primoroso era su rostro. Momoe pensó que tenía la misma expresión de desconsuelo y resignación que su hermana había cargado durante todo ese último tramo de locura al que los había sometido, ese de la pala. Aunque debía admitir que bastante bien se había portado: no había pedido ayuda. Momoe y Yamato no habían sido más que su acompañamiento o guardaespaldas.

Sus silenciosos acompañamientos o guardaespaldas, había que agregar. Ya que esos dos no tenían nada de que hablar.

―Te estaba esperando ―dijo, con seriedad. _Ogremon_ , esperaban que agregase. Pero no lo hizo.

―Gracias ―contestó, con gracia y educación―. ¿Sabes si está Ken en casa?

―No he golpeado ―admitió―. Pero descubrí que durante la tarde me llamó numerosas veces. ―No hubo sorna en su tono. Lo que se confirmó cuando agregó―: Seguro a ti también.

Y así era, pero Miyako no se había dado cuenta aún.

―¿Subimos? ―ofreció. Daisuke asintió con la cabeza, con deferencia.

―¡No tan rápido! ―protestó Yamato. Al igual que Momoe, se había cruzado de brazos―. ¿Dónde está mi novia?

―¿Y mi mejor amiga? ―reclamó Momoe.

Daisuke miró hacia sus costados, sorprendido. La verdad es que las había olvidado.

―Pues… las perdí de vista hace un buen rato. No paran de hablar, esas dos. ¡No sabía que fueran amigas!

―¡No lo son! ―se quejó Momoe, ofendida.

―Entonces deben estar enamoradas o algo así. Parecían Mimí y Miyako ―comparó.

―¡De ninguna manera! ―protestó Yamato, enojado.

Pero tanto Daisuke como Miyako se encogieron de hombros y partieron.

.

.

―Hace un momento fui a la habitación de Ken y encontré a Wormmon ―explicó su madre mientras los hacía pasar―. ¡Estaba todo desordenado! Creo que Wormmon está enojado, tengan cuidado. Seguro Ken regresará en cualquier momento, ¡no me avisó que salía! ―lamentó.

―¿Te ayudo con esa bolsa? ―ofreció Daisuke mientras llegaban a la habitación de Ken. Miyako había arrastrado desde quien sabe dónde una bolsa del tamaño de una computadora. Bastante sucia, a decir verdad. Se preguntó si habrían tenido alguna aventura que hubiera causado tal suciedad.

Miyako negó con la cabeza. Estaba mucho más tranquila que de costumbre, incluso que esa misma tarde. «Se sabe vencedora y por eso me trata con desdén», lamentó Daisuke. Y súbitamente volvió a sentirse molesto con ella.

«Que tonta fui al haber afirmado que yo era su BFF», pensó. «Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que mis dichos se volverían contra mí… ¿o fue él quien dijo que él era su BFF?» se preguntó, confusa. Y para que el universo volviera a su curso usual, se enojó con Daisuke.

No esperaban semejante desorden en la habitación de Ken.

―¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

―¡Wormmon, ¿qué hiciste?! ―exclamaron.

Infructuosamente intentó esconderse bajo la almohada. Él no era el culpable, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber atacado a Ken.

―¡Mmhnh! ¡MMHN! ―escucharon, con desesperación.

―¿De dónde sale ese sonido? ―preguntó Miyako, dando vueltas en círculo.

―¿Wormmon se habrá traído una presa?

―¡Mmhn! ¡Mmh! ―volvieron a escuchar.

―Creo que el sonido viene del pasillo ―dijo Daisuke, pero el mismo estaba desierto. Fue al pasar junto a la puerta que la sintió vibrar―. Qué extraño… ―murmuró.

―¡Ken! ―gritó Miyako, desesperada.

Corrió hacia Daisuke, lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar con los libros tirados en el piso. De un manotazo cerró la puerta, ¡y ahí lo vio! ¡Ken, atrapado bajo capas y capas de telaraña, de un grosor que ni Frodo hubiera podido cortar!

―¡Ken, pobre Ken! ―exclamó, lanzándose con sus uñas a destrozar la red―. ¡Si tan solo no le hubiera dejado la pala a Yamato! ―lamentó.

Daisuke se recuperó rápidamente. Desató a Ken antes de vérselas con Wormmon: seguramente Miyako se encargaría de él de forma mucho más eficiente.

―¡Pensé que estaría aquí hasta mañana de mañana! ―exclamó. Y a continuación sorprendió a todos―: Wormmon, ¡gracias!

Y salteando olímpicamente a sus salvadores, corrió a alzar al pequeño digimon que todos sabían había sido la causa de su desgracia.

―¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ―gritó Miyako, enojada. Daisuke sabía que ella era _mucho_ mejor para eso que él―. ¡Te hemos salvado de las garras de tu digimon, y tú le agradeces a él! ―A Daisuke le gustó que Miyako hubiera usado primera persona del plural, que no quisiera quedarse con todo el crédito. Por eso la ayudó.

―¡Y mira el desastre que te hizo en la habitación! ―ayudó.

De sendos ceños enojados a sendos ceños confundidos.

―¡Es que no entienden! ―justificó―. ¡Wormmon me ha salvado de mí mismo! ¡Oh, eres tan buen amigo!

Y para aún mayor enojo de los sendos ceños ya de por sí enojados, ¡lo abrazó, y besó!

―¡Esto es el colmo! ―Miyako estaba realmente muy enojada―. ¡Daisuke se pasó la tarde buscándote un regalo, hasta hizo equipo con Jun y Sora, _¡con Jun y Sora_!, y tú le agradeces a Wormmon!

―¡Miyako debió pelear con una dependienta para conseguirte una camiseta de fútbol y tú permites que Wormmon te ataque! ―Daisuke se estaba enojando, algo insólito, así como de insólitas eran sus ansias de defender a Miyako en vez de a él mismo.

Miyako resopló.

―Si no fuera porque este regalo tiene tu nombre, Ken, ¡se lo daría a ella!

―¡Lo mismo digo!

―¡Déjenme explicar! ―Ken se posicionó delante de Wormmon, ¡estaba en posición de ataque! ¡Saldría otra Red Pegajosa en segundos, si no detenía esta galáctica batalla idiota!

Pero ninguno de los dos lo dejó explicar.

―¡¿Y sabes qué?! ―gritó Miyako. Zapateó en el piso―. Acabo de darme cuenta de que mi regalo, ¡Sí tiene el nombre de Daisuke! ¡Toma! ―exclamó, insertándole en el pecho la bolsa, pesada y sucia.

―Y el de Ken, de hecho, _tiene escrito_ ¡el nombre de Miyako! ¡Así que toma este cuadrito! ―Y también se lo insertó, mientras balanceaba la bolsa tan pesada que ella acababa de darle.

―¡Me encanta que me den regalos! ―agradeció.

A Miyako le cambió el ceño, y él hasta pensó que estaba linda.

―¡Gracias! ―exclamó. Y se sentó en el piso, porque la bolsa estaba pesada.

Daisuke y Miyako abrieron sus regalos ante los desorbitados ojos de Ken y la intriga de Wormmon, que no sabía bien qué estaba sucediendo pero estaba listo para dejarlos pegados en la puerta.

―Esto es… ―Los tres vieron cuando el rostro de Miyako cambió―. ¡Oh, Daisuke! ¡Este es el regalo más sentido que me han hecho en mi vida! ―exclamó, y lo abrazó.

Ken se acercó, tímido, y le sacó de entre las manos el pequeño cuadrito que Daisuke le había regalado… a Miyako, aparentemente. En él, aparecía una impresión en blanco y negro, solo letras y símbolos digitales, ningún dibujo. Lo reconoció enseguida, eran los correos que recibían por medio del D-terminal.

Le tomó un segundo entender por qué tenía en las manos un mail enviado por Miyako a él mismo.

«Estaré esperando el día que te unas a nosotros. Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. -Miyako»

Ken se congeló.

Mientras Miyako abrazaba a Daisuke, Wormmon le hablaba («Ken, ¿qué sucede, Ken? ¡Ken!») y la habitación parecía dar vueltas alrededor suyo, Ken entendió que entre sus manos tenía el primer momento, el primer _recuerdo_ de su amistad con Miyako.

Y que ese cuadrito, único, pensado, sentido, colgaría en la habitación de ella.

―Ahora quiero ver qué me trajiste a mí ―dijo Daisuke, feliz. Se agachó hasta su bolsa, la abrió, metió una mano dentro y…―… Miyako… ¡esto es un pedazo de tierra y pasto! ―gritó, asqueado―. ¡¿Qué clase de regalo me has hecho?!

―¡Tiene una explicación! ―quiso justificar Miyako, pero el enojo de Daisuke tan solo iba en aumento―. Por favor, ¡déjame explicar!

Ken, junto a Wormmon, alucinaba.

―¡Es pasto del primer partido de fútbol que tuviste contra Ken! ―gritó, por sobre los gritos de Daisuke. Siempre eran respetuosos en casa ajena, sobre todo en casa de Ken, una casa que había visto tanta tristeza y dolor. Lamentó no poder refrenarse, ¡pero es que él debía entender!―. Daisuke, ¡por favor! ―pidió, lastimosa.

Ken también fue el primero en entenderlo. Eran sus épocas de káiser, pero en esa ocasión Daisuke le regaló una sonrisa y él por primera vez los vio a todos en ropa del día a día, disfrutando de una salida entre amigos y del sol primaveral.

No lo supo en ese entonces porque su cabeza y su corazón no se encontraban en condiciones de entenderlo, pero mucho más adelante entendió que ese día, ese recuerdo que se negaba a ser enterrado con las maldades que había cometido como Emperador, era el primero de esa larga lista en la que ansió ser parte, ser aceptado y perdonado por ese grupo de amigos a cuyos principales miembros estaba perdiendo frente a sí.

―¡De verdad?! ¡¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?! ―preguntó Daisuke, asombrado.

―Compré una pala, me senté en el mismo lugar de aquella vez y calculé donde habían hecho esa… jugada que hicieron esa vez. ―Miyako nunca se había preocupado demasiado por aprender terminología del fútbol―. Desenterré la sección y la traje en la bolsa.

―Guau, Miyako, estoy asombrado. ¡Este es un gran regalo!

Miyako sonrió, Daisuke agradeció una vez más y Ken, solo, supo que ahí se terminaba. Ahora cada uno volvería a su casa con su regalo, con el espectacular, mega fantástico regalo que el otro le había hecho y él… se quedaba sin regalos y sin amigos. Pero con Wormmon, como él no dejaba de recordarle: «Ken, Ken, ¡mírame!».

―Me sorprende que hayas podido hackear a Ken para conseguir este cuadrito. ―Miyako no quitaba los ojos de encima a su regalo.

―Koushirou me ayudó, pero no hackeamos a Ken, te hackeamos a ti ―explicó, mientras intentaba volver a guardar el gran pedazo de pasto en la bolsa en que venía.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó, distraída. Ken pensó que tranquilamente podría no estar ahí, presente y mirándolos. Daisuke y Miyako ya eran algo por sí solos.

―Claro. Nos dimos cuenta de que sería más fácil hackearte a ti que a él.

Y ahí dejaron de ser algo, Daisuke y Miyako, por sí solos.

―¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Eso dijo mi _senpai_?! ¡¿Qué sería más fácil hackearme a mí?! ¡Seguro que fue idea tuya, _niñato!_ ―gritó, en orden y desorden, mientras intentaba revolearle el pasto por la cabeza y empujarlo fuera de la habitación.

Wormmon volvió a prepararse mientras Daisuke le gritaba que era una malagradecida, que después de todo ella solo le había regalado un pedazo de pasto y que el premio del mejor regalo igual se lo iba a llevar él y que no quería ese pedazo, sucio, de tierra y ramas secas.

―¡Si de todas maneras era para Ken! ―gritó Miyako, furiosa, arrebatándole la bolsa con el pasto y entregándose a Ken a la fuerza, quien la aceptó gustoso y contento.

―¡Y dame ese cuadro, tanto que me costó y solo para que te lo quedes tú! ―No tuvo que tironear, Miyako se lo dio feliz, que después de todo ella no quería un regalo de ese _niñato._

Y así fue como Ken recuperó a sus dos regalos, a sus dos mejores amigos y también el orden de su habitación, ya que Wormmon no volvió a usar su Red Pegajosa…

…momentáneamente

―Y después de todo, ¿por qué querían traerte un regalo? ―preguntó Wormmon, mientras saboreaban unas galletas de jengibre que la mamá de Ken les había acercado. Wormmon no estaba al tanto de las tradiciones navideñas aún.

―En Navidad uno le regala cosas a sus amigos ―explicó Daisuke.

―Y a veces a sus familiares o novios ―agregó Miyako.

Wormmon agitó su cabeza, en señal de entendimiento.

―Pero en este caso, Miyako y Daisuke además querían saber quién era mi mejor amigo… o algo así. ―Ken sonrió―. Y pensaron que la mejor manera de determinarlo era trayéndome un regalo muy especial.

―¿Mejor amigo? ―preguntó, dudoso―. O sea que uno de ellos dos cree que… ¿es tu mejor amigo?

Los tres asintieron mientras se pasaban las galletas y se servían más té.

En esta ocasión, ni Ken pudo prever, o entender de antemano, lo que sucedió.

―¡Solo yo soy tu mejor amigo! ―gritó Wormmon, e irguiéndose en toda su pequeña estatura, gritó (y apuntó)…―: ¡Red pegajosa!

Y ahí fueron, Miyako y Daisuke, con pasto y cuadrito incluido, a ubicarse cual obra de arte dadaísta y disruptiva contra la puerta de la habitación de Ken.

FIN

Epílogo

Momoe y Yamato seguían esperando a Miyako bajo la casa de Ken. Habían pasado unas horas, seguramente. Aún no habían hablado. Hasta ahora.

―… creo que debería ir a buscar a Sora… ―comentó.

―¿Aún no te ha llamado? ―Yamato negó con la cabeza―. Entonces Jun no la ha soltado. Sora no vendrá hasta que ella decida que ya no tiene nada de qué hablarle. ―Yamato tragó saliva, nervioso.

Demoraron otro buen rato en volver a hablar.

―Momoe… tengo una propuesta que hacerte. ―Ahora fue Momoe quien tragó saliva, porque si esa propuesta era indecente, ¡estaría en un aprieto!

Asintió.

―¿Me ayudas a recuperar a mi novia? Podría ser algo así como… una nueva misión ―propuso.

Momoe sonrió.

―Solo si tú me ayudas a recuperar a mi mejor amiga ―ofertó.

Yamato sonrió, enlazaron sus manos y, cual pareja de enamorados que no eran, se alejaron hacia el horizonte, en búsqueda de una nueva aventura.

«Que sea indecente, que sea indecente» seguía pensando Momoe.

FIN

 **Notas:** Al terminar este fanfic releí el pedido de Alex para ver si había cumplido con todo y descubrí que… ¡él nunca especificó que pelearan por el mejor regalo! Juro que estaba segura que ese era su pedido, así que ahora no sé de donde saqué la idea… si se la robé a alguien más, perdón xD. Fue mi inconsciente aparentemente… Y quisiera agradecer a Kailey Hamilton por la valiosa ayuda prestada.

Y ahora sí, Alex, este es tu último regalo :P.

¡Próspero año nuevo!

Reviews, por favor :)


End file.
